fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cledwyn Residence/Dakota's Bedroom
WIP Archives Roleplay Dakota and Aura AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura knocked on Dakota’s door. When he opened it, she said, ”Your brother let me in, he has finally excepted that I get the better Imaparter.” '''AURA FAYBLE: Aura immediately went for the bookshelfs. She ran her hand over the spines, “You've got an awesome selection.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura pulled out five books from who knows where, they were all at least five hundred pages long, she scrarched the back of her neck, “I don’t think you will want to read all of those. I mean, they‘re all pretty long and you have better things to do with your time.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura took them and opened the cover from the first book, “I’m definitely reading these, there is no questioning it.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura shrugged, “I guess you will just have to see.” She started reading the first book of the trilogy. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura would have replied, but she was too intrenched the book say anything. Dakota’s book was mind blowing. She flipped the page and continued to read. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura looked up to see Dakota smiling, “Huh? Oh, yeah. This is really well written! It’s really hard to execute present tense well, but you made it look so easy!” * '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura smiled, “You have the type of writing that inspires, you know that? You could, and I’m betting will do great things with this.“ Dakota and Elara ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara walked to Dakota‘s room, excited. She had to tell him about her new friend! She burst into his room, saying, “Dakota! You won’t believe--“ She stopped, noticing him packing. “What are you doing?” Elara whispered. ELARA CLEDWYN: ”I made a new friend!” Elara told him. “Her name’s Grace. She’s really sweet!” ELARA CLEDWYN: “She’s quite young, and apparently her family doesn't want her anymore.” She shook her head. “When I met her, she was crying. A lot. I comforted her. Did I do the right thing?” Elara wanted her brother‘s approval. ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara smiled, then noticed the packing once again. “Now tell me what you’re doing.” She pointed at the mess he created. “Having another one of your writer’s block?” They happened a few times. Dakota went crazy during one. ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara was confused, but she nodded anyway. “Okay. I won’t tell.” ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara was taken aback by the news. She had already lost her older sister. She didn’t want to lose her older brother too. She ran into his arms, holding him tight. “You’ll come back, right?” she whispered weakly. “Promise me you’ll come back.” ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara stseed at the beautiful piece of jewelry. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered, and put it around her neck. “I’ll protect it with my life!” Elara declared. ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara gasped with delight. “Really? You’re the best brother ever!” She threw her arms aound him again. “Even better than Adrean!” ELARA CLEDWYN: “Tell me all about your trips,” she ordered. “Amd remember to take pictures!” ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara shook her head. “She isn’t. I don’t know why.” She looked at her brother desperately. “Daki, I’m worried. She has nobody. We have to help her!” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean sniffed, then he started to fake cry, “Oh my gosh, that was like, the sweetest moment between you two ever.“ ELARA CLEDWYN: “I don’t know, Dakota. But she’s really scared and needs someone’s. She’s so young...” Elara trailed off at the memory of her. “When doens’t deserve to through go what she’s going through.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“If I a pay interfere, me and Elara can take care of her until we find something more perm. Kids love me, who doesn’t? Also, I’m basically an adult.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean scoffed, “I couldn’t care less about what dad thinks.” He turned to Elara, “It looks like your friend is moving in with us.” ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara wished her brothers weren’t so hard on Dad, but who was she to say anything? He had been treating them badly since their sister’s death. Yes, it hurt him, it it hurt them all, and he shouldn’t use that excuse to treat them the way he had. Nevertheless, she clapped her hands, excited. “Yay!” = Category:Cledwyn Residence Category:Cledwyn Family Category:Roleplay Page